Those Sweet, Poisonous Lips
by Nightcore Majesty
Summary: Who really is Annalise? The true Anna behind that perfect facade that she puts on inorder to stay in this World. The famous model and her brother suffered what? Is she really human? Join Ciel,Edward and Sebastian to discover the true meaning of a KuroRose. What kind of a KuroRose are the twins if they can't even keep a secret? This is set in the Western College arc.


This story is set in the Western college arc. I only own my OCs so ya, DON'T JUDGE ME!

Normal POV

Ciel is determined to leave a good impression, but steps on the lawn, much to the students' bewilderment. The P4, that is the Prefect Four, arrive. Edgar Redmond vigorously approaches Ciel, and it was initially perceived as a hostile attack. However, he straightens Ciel's tie. He inquires for Ciel's name, and Herman Greenhill notes that it was mentioned that there is a new student coming to Blue House today. Lawrence Bluer informs him about the rule to stay off the lawn, and the P4 leaves after Gregory Violet urges them inside in order to avoid the bright daylight.

At breakfast the next day, McMillan informs him of the system Fag Time where the lower years attend to the upper years' needs and requests. Moreoever, a Prefect's Fag has more rights, such as meeting with the principal, and that the Prefect's Fag of the Blue House is Clayton. In addition, Ciel learns of Derrick Arden's transfer of dormitories and of the intense rivalries between dormitories.

Soon after, Clayton orders Ciel to clean the dining hall, and the latter quickly brushes off the task to Sebastian to take care of. In the meantime, Ciel heads to the Purple House in order to find Derrick. However, he is hostilely greeted by other students of that dormitory.

Returning to the Blue House, Ciel concludes that the only way to gain information is to get close to the P4. In order to do that, he decides to be well acquainted with Clayton.

(I got all that from Kuroshitsuji Wiki so that is not mine! I give credit to Kuroshitsuji wiki. The rest, hehe will be MINE!That was just an introduction to that arc if you have not read it or have forgotten it. Introducing my OCs NOW!)

? POV

It looks like that The Queen's Guard Dog has arrived. Maybe I should make an impression too… no, Takumi would be upset. He is just that kind of person. Also, daddy would be very upset (maybe he wouldn't because he IS JUST ALWAYS laughing ~hint~) if I woozed off before the annual cricket match announcement. I wonder… why does this 'Ciel Phantomhive' wear an eyepatch? I must keep an eye out of him and that Butler.

"ANNALISE! GET THAT BUTT OF YOURS OUT OF MY ROOM!" my DEAR brother screamed.

"Geesh, Takumi stop screaming otherwise the whole school will know what their secret present is!" I pouted.

"Oh woops. What kind of a KuroRose would I be if I cannot even keep a secret?"

"My dog. Yes yes, we all know. Now hush! I am trying watch their behaviour!" I deadpanned

Takumi's POV

Geesh… that woman pisses me off sometimes but I got payback ready to go! Hehe. My deary sister, you will not outSPEAK me this time! HA

Normal POV

Ciel looked up from the chair he was sitting at for dinner. He thought he had heard something crash from the floors above.

"Meh, it must be Sebastian's fault.

~Meanwhile with our dear OCs~

CRASH!~~~

"Why you!" Annalise fumed. A very visible vein popped out from her distinctly flawless skin.

It had SEEMED that Takumi had pushed her over…ALONG WITH THE BED!

.

.

.

.

Timeskip brought to you by Annalise crushing Takumi's bones One by One! ^_^

The next day was the cricket tornament announcement.

Big banners was stuck across the school as all of the students were packed into the hall. Ciel struggled to even get inside the doors. That was when Mr Michaelis decided to remark silently.

"My my, Bochan. Have you gotten fatter?" (insert Ciel turning into a shapeless figure here with an eyepatch)  
>Fuming, Ciel rammed past and shoved himself into a vaccent seat. The vice principal had just started the presentation. Each dorm is given an epithet, applied descriptively, and granted a dramatic entrance, The P4 simultaneously light the flame of St. George to signify the beginning of the 1889 school year's dormitory cricket tournament. Dramatic as always, the two troublesome twins smashed the doors of their entrance areas(More like only Takumi). All eyes were now on the KuroRose twins.<p>

All of those eyes widened as they realised who was in that dark, gothic like dress. Pale skinned beauty with deep red eyes that pierce your soul. Elegant figure and blonde-purple tipped hair to match her gothic look. The one and only Annalise KuroRose, the youngest model and founder of the richest company in all of England. The tall blonde boy only smirked as all of the lady guests fangirled over his looks. Same platinum blonde as his younger sister but only with the black tips instead of those mesmerising lavender. His midnight blue suit only defined his ruby eyes even more.

The principle grinned stupidly and announced their arrival.

"Please welcome, the KuroRose twins! Annalise and Takumi KuroRose! The Queen's 'Duel Blades'!"

The attendees of the cricket tournament, as well as the visitors, mingle sociably with one another. Aleister Chamber, who was a graduate of Weston College, arrives to greet and admonish his nephew, Edgar Redmond. In the meantime, Frances Midford confronts Sebastian Michaelis, and the Midford family are soon informed to keep quiet about his true identity as a butler.

With blushing cheeks, Edward Midford confronts Annalise, only to know that she was still looking for a fiancé! With such happiness he informs his parents only to be hushed.

"Edward darling, you may have a chance but that chance is very small. Sorry to burst your bubble but have you seen the number of engagement requests those twins each receive? They are all Declined!" His father whispers. The marchioness just wacks his head with her fan, saying that her Edward is top notch and will definitely win Lady Annalise's hand. Meanwhile with Sebastian, he was staring with awe at Annalise and Takumi. Not their perfecto bodies, nor soul but the power seeping out of them.

Elizabeth bounces right up to Annalise and squeals about her beautiful dress, making almost everyone's ears bleed "Lady Annalise! That dress is sooooo cutee! It really matches with your hair! Speaking of hair how on earth did you get two colours in your hair? Its sooooo cuteee! I really want to get mine done in pink but I don't know where! Ohmigosh! Lord Takumi your outfit is sooooo cute! How does it sparkle in the air? I want my outfit to sparkle too! OH… deary me I forgot to introduce myself…-" And she blabbers on. Takumi is sweatdropping awkwardly while Annalise TRIES to keep on a smiling façade but her eye kept twitching.

The P4 walks right past the blabbering girl and softly pushes her back to the Midfords. Annalise smile gently at them as a thank you and asks them what was bothering her but here is where she went wrong. The prefects slowly reaches into their pockets and pulls out signing boards in Red, Blue, Purple and Green with the identical pen colours too. Annalise stares at them in confuzzlement (its my way of saying confuse).

"Anna, I think they want you to autograph it." Takumi whispers

"Yes, my charming swan. Please sign this for the Red house and FOREVER IT WILL BLOOM!" Redmond dramatically cried

Annalise gracefully took the signing board and signed each one and sealed each one with a kiss. That lipstick stain got every young male's heart heating extra fast, face blushing and Elizabeth squealing.

The, the unpredictable happened.

Annalise POV

My head started to ache so badly that I took a step backward. Takumi caught me and straightened me up again. "Are you alright? You look pale miss." Greenhill pressed. "I'm fi-" The walls felt like it was closing in on me. My face felt flushed and scorching and my tongue was dry. My eyelids felt like lead and my breathing was shallow.

Edward's POV

Lady Annalise looked so pale. She was caught off balance but her twin caught her. My heart started to clench. That was supposed to be me! Then GreenHill asked if she was alright. She was about to respond but was caught up in a coughing fit. All of the P4 was shocked. I quickly ran forward, for once not caring about my mother's words.

"Nurse! Doctor! Someone get help!" I Barked. Redmond and Bluer ran for help.

Violet and Greenhill tried to comfort Annalise by patting her on the back. That only made things worse. Soon she started to wheeze and cough. The whole hall froze in fear. Before I knew it, her eyelids closed and she collapsed on to the marble floor with blood running down her chin. Takumi's eyes widened and ran to violet and whispered something into his ear. Violet's eyes widened and disappeared into the headmaster's office.

I wasn't sure whether it was my imagination or what but I heard eerie whispers that was saying something like this:

"I will get you one day, my Black Rose. I will devour each and every bit of your power and soul just you wait. Those poisonous, sweet lips my dear Annalise…"

.

.

.

**What did Takumi tell Violet? What happened to our Anna? Who was whispering? Find out next week!**


End file.
